


Agony

by kawasemi



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Supernatural
Genre: Agony, Destiel - Freeform, Into the Woods - Freeform, M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasemi/pseuds/kawasemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean let out a short laugh, mocking, but frustratingly beautiful at the same time. "I mean come on, that's about as authentic as-" "A girl running from Prince Charming?" There was a short moment of silence before Dean opened his lips, a rich bariton swaying in the air.</p>
<p>In which Cas and Dean fight over which of their agony is worse and end up getting rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to write after watching the 'Agony scene' I hope you enjoy it ^^

"Dean?" The fleeting horse swiftly passing his was too fast to identify the rider's face, but the splendid blue coat was a familiar sight to Cas. "Ho" his own horse, white as a full moon made a sharp turn, heading back to the dissapearing silhouette of the man, widely known as 'prince charming'. Dean himself seemed to recognize him as well, as his black horse came to a sharp halt, the rider jumping of the high ebony back to turn to the other prince. Castiel sighed as his boots hit the ground, the landing not half as graceful as the other mans elegant movements. "Hey there Cas, what are you doing here?" The blue eyed prince took the hand Dean offered to him, feeling the soft skin in his palm for just a moment before pulling him into a short hug. "I could be asking you the same Dean." He cleared his throat, gaze lingering upon eyes as green as the grass underneath their feet. "I was courting a beautiful young lady who happens to live in these woods." The other prince lifted his eyebrows, the edges of his full lips curling into a smirk. "Oh yeah? well I have my own maiden to chase. She ran away from me after we spend the night dancing and now I can't find her." Castiel cracked a smile. "which girl would run from a prince like you?" he resisted the urge to put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and moved just a little bit closer, eyes tracing the frackles splattered across perfect cheeks. "Which girl would live in the woods." Dean teased. "actually she spends her days in a huge tower. So far out of reach, it hurts to think about it. The only way to get to her is by yelling 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.' and you will receive a strand of her long hair, bright as the sun in the sky which you have to climb-" "hold on. You think I believe this crap? that's a nice story buddy." Dean let out a short laugh, mocking, but frustratingly beautiful at the same time. "I mean come on, that's about as authentic as-" "A girl running from Prince Charming?" There was a short moment of silence before Dean opened his lips, a rich bariton swaying in the air.

"Did I abuse her  
Or show her disdain?  
Why does she run from me?"  
He hopped into a nearby stream, the blue velvet of his coat glistening in the sunlight.  
"If I should lose her,  
How shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?"  
Cas watched his singing, mesmerised frozen to the spot.  
"Agony!  
Beyond power of speech,"  
Like a magnet pulling him closer, Castiel followed his lead, not wasting one thought on ruining his expensive leather boots.  
"When the one thing you want"  
Dean extended his arm, closing slender digits around an imaginary prize before pulling them close to his heart.  
"Is the only thing out of your reach."

Castiel cleared his throat before joining the prince, he had a maiden to sing about himself after all, although he wasn't yet sure if he really cared that much about her or was if it was simple curiosity.  
"High in her tower,  
She sits by the hour,  
Maintaining her hair."  
his thoughts were racing while he fought to fill his part of the duett, he had only met the girl once after all.  
"Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
A lighthearted air:"  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-  
He had to admit that his imitation didn't quite match the songbird like voice of the mysterious beauty.  
"Agony!  
Far more painful than yours,"  
He wasn't sure about that part, but as a prince he was raised to show off, even if it was feelings competing.  
"When you know she would go with you  
If there only were doors."  
Before he knew it a warm bariton joined his, their voices laced together like a perfectly braided harmony, just like the girls otherworldly long hair.  
"Agony!"  
Cas whipped his head around at the sound of tearing fabric. His eyes lingered on the perfectly tanned skin Dean had exposed in his rush of emotions for just a moment too long and he blushed before quickly mirroring the gesture.  
Oh, the torture they teach!"  
Cas started his next verse, a little more confident this time  
"What's as intriguing-"  
He didn't really mind Dean's interruption.  
"Or half so fatiguing-"  
It just seemed natural to join him for the next line, their voices flowing around him like the stream they had jumped into.  
"As what's out of reach?"  
Dean leapt onto a rock sticking out of the rushing water. Throwing his head back in laughter.  
"Am I not sensitive,  
Clever,  
Well-mannered,  
Considerate,  
Passionate,  
Charming,"  
The almost flirtatious wink he gave him made him blush once more, but he followed Dean again, like he always did, probably always would.  
"As kind as I'm handsome  
And heir to a throne?"  
Castiel knew that the next sentence came right out of his heart, passing his lips without his consent.  
"You are everything maidens could wish for!"  
The prince didn't miss a beat, didn't even give him a sideways glance at his words.  
"Then why no-?"  
Cas felt his lips stretch into a relieved smile.  
"Do I know?"  
Dean shook his head.  
"The girl must be mad!"  
Cas could actually agree with him there. He certainly wouldn't run from Dean if he showed interest in him. Which he never would of course, as they were supposed to find a wife, not each other. Not that Castiel ever thought about being with Dean... or kissing those full lips... or...  
Dean lifted one eyebrow, obviously waiting for Cas to continue their song. Right! The girl!  
"You know nothing of madness." His blue eyes widened as he accidently breathed the last part directly onto the soft skin of Dean's neck and he quickly took a few steps back. When did he get this close to him? He had to focus.  
"Till you're climbing her hair"  
A thought crossed his mind and he quickly took hold of a perfectly placed tendril, starting to climb up the rough rock to demonstrate his attempts of meeting his girl.  
"And you see her up there  
As you're nearing her,  
All the while hearing her:  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-"  
He let go of the plant to join Dean on the rock, the princes belting out their emotions into the wide woods.  
"Agony!  
Misery!  
Woe!" They turned to each other, a warm smile shared between them.  
"Though it's different for each."  
Dean sighed.  
"Always ten steps behind-"  
Cas just nodded, supplying his own share of heartbreak.  
"Always ten feet below-  
And she's just out of reach."  
He had to be careful, he could feel the urge to step closer rushing through him, their shared pain tempting him to physically join the prince as well as his voice.  
"Agony  
That can cut like a knife!"  
Dean sighed, the green of his eyes illuminated by the dreams of his future.  
"I must have her to wife."  
Cas had never seen anything as beautiful as those sunlit emeralds. So much emotion, so much color that the girl in the tower paled next the beauty of this man. He echoed Deans words, drifting closer and closer, unable to stop.  
"I must have him-" He quickly shut his mouth, choking on his own, cursed words as he stumbled back, almost tripping over. Hot shame was burning in his cheeks as he watched Dean's eyes widen, a look of disbelieve, of shock on his face. "Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he didn't know what to say, how he could possibly apologise for the crime of his treacherous heart. All he knew was that Dean knew and that was enough to make him feel sick. Would he hate him? Would he insult him? call him disgusting? Castiel wasn't sure if he could survive this... this... damned agony. He glued his eyes to the rocky ground, gaze tracing the water as he wished he could just disappear, or at least never lift his head again. If he could stay here forever just- His train of thoughts was interrupted by a soft touch on his chin, and his eyes flickered back up, meeting Deans. "Hey, it's alright Cas. His thumb started brushing along the slight stuble on his chin, before tracing his lower lip and his eyes fluttered shut for just a moment. "I get it, I'm charming." Dean's full lips were still smiling, none of the curses or insults Cas had prepared for had left them and he took a step closer, insecurity still clouding his skyblue eyes. He slowly tilted his head, as Dean leaned in, breathing a light hearted "so are you" onto his lips before sealing them in a slow kiss. His hand travelled from Cas' chin to his hair, raking through it almost tenderly as Cas closed his arms around Deans waist, bringing their bodies closer until their rapidly beating hearts were right next to each other.  
Maybe this wasn't how their story was supposed to end, maybe this wasn't the fairytale people wanted to hear of, but if Cas could make one wish, if this was his story he would stay with Dean. As he breathed in the familiar scent he thought that no matter which story, no matter which life he would always end up like this, he would always choose Dean.  
And maybe Rapunzel and Dean's mysterious girl were supposed to be their future, maybe this truly was the wrong ending, but after all anything could happen in the woods...


End file.
